Within myself
by Airmony
Summary: This story is about Garreth Stone, a boy who is strictly unsocial, who saves a girl from the forbidden forest. What will this new chapter of his life begin. My first fanfiction. Hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer:Harry Potter and his world belongs to JKRowlin
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

My Only Friend

He liked the days when he didn't have to sneak across the grounds and avoid all eyes. These days brought drowsiness into the school, the monotonous rain constantly rapping the windows, and the low buzz in the halls revealed an overall boring day. He was sitting in his favorite hiding spot, an old tree with winding branches and dense foliage, near the outer wall of the Hogwarts grounds. He was sitting on a strong branch watching the rain pelt the Black Lake. He sat still, his profile profound and his eyes slightly covered by shaggy black hair. He had no friends, no one cared about him and he cared about anyone, he was a recluse, the odd on out. In fact, since there were so many in his year, he ended up getting his own room in the dungeons. He was a Slytherin, only because the Sorting Hat could not find any qualities in him except for his dislike for other people. Some people hated him, others had sympathy for him, but none of them ever spent any time with him.

Rustling on the ground startled him and caught his curiosity. whatever the creature was it was dragging itself across the ground. He bent forward about to jump then stopped himself, taking caution of the creatures of the Forbidden Forest. _Whatever it is it must be hurt, _he though_._ He leapt from the tree and landed with a splat in the mud. He moved cautiously closer, surprise jolted through his body, what he thought was a creature was actually a girl. Her eyes were wide with fright and there were dark circles under them. Bruises and scrapes covered her arms and face, and her clothes and hair were caked with mud. She wore a pair of thin pajamas that were badly torn. He unfroze himself and walked to her, crouching when he was next to her. She tried to back away but her hands only slipped in the mud. After several seconds of staring, he reached forward with both hands and lifted her slowly to her feet. He slowly let go but as soon as his hands left her she collapsed. He jumped forward to catch her, falling to the ground with her.

He landed on the ground with her head and shoulders in his arms. Frustration went through him as he saw that he was covered in mud. _Why should I even help her, she's going to die anyway. _He looked at her, she was at least his age or younger. She was hot and feverish; he looked down her and saw that her feet were bare. _No, I can't leave her here. _He scooted himself from underneath her then slipped his arms under her form; and with a huff he lifted her, and, as best as he could in disguise, took her the castle. After a long walk he finally arrived at his room. From the outside the window was only inches from the ground, but in his room he could comfortably stare out it flat footed. He laid the girl gently on the ground, and then magicked the window open. He went in first then pulled the girl in behind him.

He shut the window and went into the bathroom to change. He then took the girl into the bathroom and set her on the floor. He ran some bath water then he removed her clothes leaving her underwear. He prayed that she would wait to wake until after he had cleaned her up to save himself some embarrassment. He washed the caked mud and blood from her skin, and pulled it from her hair. When she was finally clean he slipped her into one of his muggle shirts and put her onto his bed. He then retrieved an extra pillow and blanket from his wardrobe and plopped on the sofa in front of the fire; exhausted from the day's adventure. He woke slowly, he was warm and drowsy from the fire, he rose from the sofa and looked towards the bed.

The girl was peacefully sleeping he walked over to her and starred at her thoughtfully. Her hair was brown and went at least to the middle of her back. He nervously reached out and felt her cheek and forehead. She was still feverish. He went into the bathroom and filled a bowl with cold water. He wetted at washcloth and pressed it to the girl's forehead then wiped her face down. Just like his mother had once done. He did not know what had possessed him to help her. Why didn't he just take her to Dumbledore? She stirred slightly, his stomach churned with excitement and nervousness. She stirred again; her eyes fluttered open, she groggily blinked them then turned to face him.

"Are you alright?" he said feeling stupid. She stared at him for a few seconds.

"I've been better." She said with slowed words. "Who are you?"

" My name is Garreth." He replied. "What's your name?" He asked with curiosity.

"Charlemaine," She answered, " That's my name, but I am nobody."

That last statement startled him and made him feel sorry for her. Her voice was soft and timid which made it seem all the more pathetic.

" If you are hungry I can go to the kitchen and get you some food." Said Garreth.

" Are you a friend?" she said with worry.

"Yes, you're my only friend." He tried to say as reassuringly as he possibly could, clearly not knowing what else to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Words and Hurts

It was two days after he found Charlemaine. She was very sick, and wouldn't hold anything down; it was difficult to keep her eating. She now camped out in the bathroom because she couldn't run herself to it. Her feet had many scrapes on them and they pained her when she tried to walk. She refused to talk about how she got into this state of injury, which started futile arguments that often were put out within seconds. Garreth was now twirling his quill as he stared off into space during potions with the Gryffindors. Professor Snape was once again ranting at Harry Potter.

Snape was returned to potions master after Horace Slughorn quit the previous year; he was furious when Lupin once again returned to post and was very snappy whenever the Gryffindors came to class. It frustrated Garreth when Snape was down Harry's throat because he personally thought it was a waste of his time. He could be teaching something important in the minutes spent on punishment.

Finally the period ended and Garreth rushed away to the Great Hall and pushed down some food, then he grabbed some soup and pumpkin juice for Charlemaine. When he arrived at his room he found the bathroom door closed. He set the food on the bedside table then knocked on the bathroom door.

"Come in." Said Charlemaine faintly from behind the door. He slowly peered in and found her sitting on the floor cross-legged in front of the toilet absentmindedly brushing her hair with one of his combs.

"I brought you some food." He said making her look up. He bent down and picked her up without consent, and carried her into the other room setting her on the bed. He handed her the bowl of chicken soup and watched her sip a few spoonfuls before pulling a chair up for himself.

"Why won't you tell me what happened to you?" He said resparking his argument from yesterday.

"Because it needs not to be said; I am gone and safe from that place." Said Charlemaine in a cool voice.

"But you said it would get out eventually!"

"Yes." "Eventually."

"But why not now?"

"Because I said NO!" Said Charlemaine raising her voice for the first time. With that she lifted herself off the bed tenderly walking into the bathroom and slamming the door. He walked over to the door fuming, then he stopped himself and listened, soft sobs were from within._ Good going genius, now you made her cry. _The day went by slowly and he scolded himself throughout it.

Charlemaine sat in front of the small desk, a quill and paper sat in front of her. She pondered on the right words to say, to portray her situation without being desperate or pathetic. She picked up the quill and dipped it into the inkwell and began to write wobbly slender words.

Dear Garreth,

This is hard to say, so I'm writing a letter because it easier to write it down. I lived on the outskirts of the town of Hogsmead only three miles away from the Shrieking Shack. My mother died when I was two and ever since my father as over protective and crazy. During my childhood I spent most of the days outside by myself; I also taught myself how to read with little help from my father. One day I fetched the mail and found out I was a witch. I was so happy and I rushed into the house to show my father. As he read the letter his face darkened immediately. He refused to let me go to Hogwarts, he locked me in my room, that night after he came home from his usual day of drinking at the Hog's Head he raped me. Ever since then his footsteps have haunted me. I was terrified of him; always afraid of doing something wrong in order to upset him. When I was troublesome he would punish me by beating me. Years passed and I learned to avoid such beatings, and I soon learned how to keep secrets from him. I earned some money by working as a waitress in the Hog's Head and bought myself some spell books. I taught myself how to do simple magic without a wand. I was fulfilling my dream in secret, but one day he found my spell books. He beat me severely, he was probably going to rape me again but I escaped. He chased me into the Forbidden Forrest, yelling and screaming that he would kill me if he caught me. I finally lost him, but then the centaurs chased me and I only barely survived. If you hadn't found me I would have surely died.

Charlemaine

She dropped the quill sending ink droplets over the paper. She wobbled over to the sofa and fell onto it silently crying.

She awakened when she heard the door open. She listened to him pick up the letter and read it. Several minutes later he walked over to the closed bathroom door and knocked on it. He then opened it and looked in not finding her. She heard his footsteps near her. He sat next to her stiffly.

"I'm sorry." Said Garreth in a whisper. "How could I be so cruel as to force something like that out of you?" He bowed his head with shame. He had a horrible pit in his stomach, he attributed to guilt, which was something he was not used to when it came to other people's feelings. She leaned on him and let out a sniffled sigh.

"I never told anyone." Said Charlemaine barely audible. Tears once again poured down her face. His only response was to turn and let her cry onto him. They remained like that for what seemed like hours, and Garreth was already beginning to feel more comfortable with her around.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A Trip To Hogsmead 

It was finally Saturday and Charlemaine's cold had dwindled down to a runny nose and coughing. Garreth was on his way to Hogsmead walking through the mud of another rain. He hardly went on Hogsmead trips, which caused much starring, and it was hard for him to get into the clothing shop unnoticed. He was there to buy things for Charlemaine. To him she seemed much more happy. She often laughed at things he did and always talked to him. Sometimes she even sang when she thought he wasn't listening. He liked it when she sang, though he often felt guilty when she caught him starring at her. Perhaps it was because she was wearing his robes and shirts. That's what lead him to Hogsmead today.

He slipped into the store and headed to the women's section. He grabbed many shirts and pants. He also found a few dresses for Charlemaine. He also decided to get a few casual robes. _What else?_ He went to the shoe rack and found some sandals and a pair of sneakers. Then he grabbed some hair bands for her. Then he stopped and starred at a particular section. Garreth forgot to buy one thing** underwear!** He could feel his face getting hot with blush. Who would be willing to buy some women's underwear for him?

Hermione and Ginny were looking at some skirts when a tall boy with black hair and a pile of things in his hands walked up to them.

"Hermione?" said the boy. "Could you do me a favor and buy some underwear for me? Not for me, but for this girl that I know who doesn't have much and I…" Said Garreth stopping and feeling stupid. He stood there embarrassed waiting for a reply.

"Um… sure I guess." Said Hermione. "Um, is that all you need?"

"Yeah basically," He said, " Here, just take it all, here's some money. Just get whatever a girl would need." He handed the pile of things to Hermione and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Said Hermione, "What size is she?" Garreth stood perplexed then pointed at Ginny and said.

"About her size." Then left to wait outside

"Hmph!" huffed Ginny. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Tactless."

"Aren't they all." Replied Hermione. "But he did give us a little over ten galleons to go shopping." They walked all over the shop picking up various items. Including some pretty bra and underwear sets. They even grabbed a curling iron and some fingernail polish.

"I'm afraid that's all we can afford to get." Said Hermione to Ginny after picking out a pair of striped toed stockings. They placed the day's haul on the check out counter and talked jovially until all the items were packaged and paid for.

"Who is the boy that asked us to do this for him?" Asked Ginny. "I've never seen him before."

"His name is Garreth Stone." Replied Hermione. "The only other time I've ever talked to him was on the Hogwarts express while I was on prefect duty. He sat in a compartment all by himself, he is sort of strange, but I treat him with respect."

"He is strange. Doesn't show much emotion does he?"

"No." They walked out the door and found Garreth sitting solemnly on a bench outside the shop. Hermione handed him the packages.

"And here's the change." She said handing him a few sickles.

"Um, thanks." Said Garreth giving her a small smile.

"Well we have to go, Harry and Ron are waiting for us at the Three Broomsticks." Said Hermione walking off with Ginny. Then Garreth slipped away heading back towards Hogwarts.

"Did he actually smile?" Said Ginny amused. They entered the Three Broomsticks; they spotted Harry and Ron sitting in the corner of the pub. They walked over and sat down next to them.

"Where'ave you been?" Asked Ron slurring his words. Hermione got a big wiff of something and wafted it away.

"You let him go the Hogs Head and get a Firewiskey?!" Said Hermione angered.

"I was getting tired of him complaining." Said Harry smiling, "It hasn't addled him anyway, he was like this before the whiskey." They all laughed, well except Ron.

Garreth entered the castle and headed towards the dungeons. He entered the Slytherin common room and found it fuller than what he had expected. He tried to advance towards his dormitory, but was stopped when Draco Malfoy stood in his way.

"Haven't we been busy today?" Said Malfoy in an arrogant tone. Garreth starred at him without a word. Malfoy starred at him for a few seconds, then took one of the packages and tore off the paper. He had one of the dresses and looked at it dumbfounded.

"Are you going gay?" Said Malfoy in mock concern. The room rang out in laughter. Malfoy sneered and stepped aside. "Sorry for the interruption Ma'am." The room erupted in laughter once again. Garreth grabbed the dress from Malfoy and stormed to his room, as he approached it his anger quickly turn into excitement. When he opened the door Charlemaine jumped up from the sofa smiling.

"Finally you're back!" she whined, "It was rather boring without you here. What's all that?" She said pointing at his load.

"Yours." Said Garreth dropping the packages on the bed and dropping the packages on the bed and holding up the dress.

"Open them." He said giving Charlemaine the dress and pushing her onto the bed. She opened every one of the packages and then ran into the bathroom with various items. And hour later she came out with a white baby doll dress on. Her hair was curled and her nails were painted pink. She also had a pair of white high-heeled sandals. She looked beautiful and glowed with happiness. She took a step forward and almost twisted her ankle.

"Oops!" Said with surprise. Her face turned pink. "I guess I have to get used to them."

A.N. Thank you to all of those who reviewed last chapter.-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A Bump in the Night

Garreth sat down at his desk while he waited for Charlemaine to change into some pajamas. He pulled his bag to him and began to take his homework out to finish it. He grabbed some parchment from the stack on his desk. When he lifted it he found a page filled with doodlings. He smiled when he found a picture of a unicorn standing next to a flower. The bathroom door opened and Charlemaine walked out combing her wet hair, which put dark droplets on her pink pajamas.

"Did you draw these?" Said Garreth lifting up the pictures. She nodded and gave him a cheeky grin. "I didn't know you liked to draw. Too bad I didn't know earlier. I could've bought you a sketch pad." "Well your just going to have to wait until Christmas now."

"That's ok, I have enough to preoccupy myself now." She dropped on the bed and slipped under the covers. "Time to go to bed." She ordered.

"I can't, I still have to finish my potions essay."

"No you don't, you can copy what I wrote for you in the morning."

"what?" He laughed pulling the paper out of his potions book. "Alright then." He blew out his candle and slumped onto the sofa. He curled up under the covers and let out a sigh.

"Garreth, thank you for the clothes and stuff. I'll pay you back someday." Said Charlemaine from across the way.

"They're presents; you don't have to pay me back."

"What ever you say." She replied softly. They both quietly went into a deep sleep.

Charlemaine woke to a loud rapping on the window. She lifted her head and stared out it. A dark owl kept flying at the window hitting it with its wings.

"Garreth you have mail." She said sitting up. When she didn't hear an answer back she walked over to the sofa and looked at Garreth. _No need to wake him. _She opened the window and let the owl in. it swooped onto the bedside table and dropped the letter onto it; then with a flurry of feathers flew out the window and disappeared into the night. She picked up the envelope. _How strange a crimson envelope; must be a party. _She then flipped it over and got a shock; the letter was addressed to her. Perplexed, she opened it.

"CHARLEMAINE!" Yelled a deep male voice. "I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE! IF YOU DON'T COME HOME I'LL COME AND KILL YOU. YOU BETTER DO AS YOUR TOLD!!" " Come back." The voice whimpered and the letter exploded. Charlemaine was backed into the corner, white as parchment, and trembling from head to toe. Garreth ran over to her and tried to console her as best he could but as soon as he reached her she ran away towards the window. She frantically tried to crawl out of it. It was difficult because she was a lot shorter than Garreth.

"Ch'lemaine!" He growled grabbing her around the waist, trying to pull her from the window. "What are you doing? Get away from there!"

"Let me go Garreth! I have to go!" she said gripping the sill. "He'll do as he says, if I don't he'll kill me, or worse." Garreth gave one last tug and pulled her away from the window and slammed it shut.

"What could possibly be worse than him killing you?" Said Garreth in a burst of anger.

"Hmm, I wonder," Said Charlemaine sarcastically. " Have you ever thought that he could kill you Garreth?" Garreth stood stunned. Of course he hadn't thought of that, but why had she?

Thump thump thump thump.

"Some one's coming." Said Garreth in a whisper. "Quick! Get under the bed!" Charlemaine quickly responded. Garreth jumped on the bed and flung the covers over himself. The door opened and professor Snape walked in, leaving the door ajar.

"Stone." Said Snape. Garreth faked a startled jump and looked at Snape with artificial wonder.

"Is there a problem sir?" Snape looked around the room.

"I don't know what you were doing in here but it better not happen again." He gave him one last look and left the room. "Ten points from Slytherin." reverberated Snape's voice from the hall. With that Garreth gave a long sigh and got off the bed.

"You can come out now." Said Garreth to Charlemaine.

"No, I'm staying down here." She replied. "It's safer, for the both of us." Her hand appeared from under the bed; she pulled the blanket and drug it under the bed with her.

"Are you sure?" Said Garreth grabbing his blanket and pillow.

"Yes." Garreth jumped into his bed and gave a good stretch. It felt good to be in his own bed and not scrunched up on the sofa. He would have been totally comfortable if not for the person under his bed. _"Have you ever thought he could kill __you__ Garreth?" _Charlemaine's voice echoed in his mind. Some one was actually worried about him; he was not sure how he was supposed to feel, happy or embarrassed.

A.N. My twin sis (the ticklish pear) has started a fanfic. So look her up for a good read.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

The Outside World

It was the last day of the weekend and Garreth could not sleep-in for the life of him. He starred at his ceiling and relived the night's events over in his head. He was troubled by what Charlemaine thought of him. No one had ever really cared about him except his father, he had enough sense to put Garreth in school at least. Garreth's mother left his father after Garreth turned three. She was evidently scared of his powers. Garreth thought his mother was a coward. But then, so was he. Garreth knew he was a coward. He wouldn't stick up for himself or take risks.

Garreth rolled over and put his upper half over the side of the bed. Charlemaine was still asleep, wrapped tightly in her covers. He smiled, and then got up to get ready to go to get him and Charlemaine some breakfast. He washed his face then left for the Great Hall. When he arrived in the Entrance Hall there were people bustled around the notice board. Someone waved at him from near the double doors. It was Hermione.

"Hi!" Said Hermione. "Did that girl like all the stuff you gave her?" She smiled expectantly.

"Um, yeah." Replied Garrreth scratching his head. "As a matter of fact she wanted to pay me back for all of it." Hermione frowned slightly. "I didn't let her of course." An awkward silence came over them.

"So, what's so interesting on the notice board." Asked Garreth trying to make conversation. Hermione's eyes lit up at once.

"There's going to be a Christmas ball this year!"

"That explains all the giggling." Said Garreth obviously not thrilled.

"Are you going to ask anyone to go with you?" Said Hermione in genuine wonder.

"No I---." Garreth spluttered. He was going to say he didn't go to dances. But for some reason he couldn't make a true decision. Luckily for him the redhead from the other day called Hermione away to talk about the ball. It was only the end of October. _Why in the world did they give a notice almost two months in advance? _Wondered Garreth, but as he walked by the crowd he heard many girls making plans on how they were going to do their hair and what their dresses were going to be like. Many of them were already fighting over whom they were going to go with. He quickly learned the answer to his question. He hurried and grabbed some breakfast trying to get out of the uncomfortable atmosphere of the Great Hall.

Several weeks went by slowly and Garreth watched Charlemaine become more and more distant. She spent most of her time lying around, sometimes reading, and taking long baths. And to Garreth's disappointment she rarely sang anymore. It was another sunny Sunday and Garreth was finishing some homework. It was late afternoon and there were students out sitting by the lake. Garreth looked up from his paper and saw Charlemaine looking sadly at all the people lounging outside. She seemed to be entranced by them; as if they were and interesting television show. Seeing this made Garreth feel sad. He was tired of seeing Charlemaine unhappy. He felt as if he was holding her prisoner.

He left the room without her taking any notice and headed to where the Headmaster's Office was rumored to be. He reached the corridor but could not find an entrance to the Office. The only thing that was furnishing the corridor was a large golden statue of a phoenix with two tapestries on each side, also several lighted torches that went in both directions. Garreth stood and stared; trying to figure out if he had made a wrong turn. That's when he heard the grating sound to the side of him. The golden phoenix rotated up above the ceiling then stopped, and came back down. Within the phoenix's gaze stood Professor Dumbledore. He walked towards him giving him a long gaze.

"Ah!" Said Dumbledore. "Garreth Stone, why the last time I spoke with you was during your first year when we were discussing your sleeping accommodations. I do hope you still find them comfortable."

"Yes Sir." Said Garreth looking blank.

"Is there something you wish to talk to me about?"

"How did you know?" Said Garreth eyes widened.

" It is not often that students linger in my corridor." He replied his eyes twinkled.

"Well…" Murmured Garreth pausing, at this moment Garreth realized that as soon as he revealed Charlemaine's presence that she would be taken away from him. He would not have a friend around. But he weighed her happiness over his and decided it was for the best. "There's this girl." He continued.

"I'm sorry to say I am not very good at giving dating advice."

"No that's not what I meant." Garreth quickly relayed the events throughout the last month and half. Dumbledore's face darkened. At first Garreth thought he was going to be in trouble.

"Yes, Charlemaine Hanson. I remember, I talked with her father when he refused her entrance to this school. Said he needed her there since her mother wasn't there anymore."

"And you let her stay there? Did you not see her bruises?" Said Garreth anger rising with his voice.

"I'm sorry to say this but one student refusing to come to school was one of the lesser of my worries in that time and still even now." Said Dumlbedore whose voice did not rise in the slightest. Garreth remained silent though he still wanted to protest.

"We should not make her wait any longer. Why don't we go and get her and then she can join you at her first Hogwarts feast. Then we can come back here and get her sorted into a house." Dumbledore lifted one of the tapestries to reveal a door, which took them almost directly to the Slytherin common room. Charlemaine's eyes widened when she realized Garreth was not alone. Dumbledore quickly told her of the plan then left to tell the other head's the plan. Charlemaine then changed into some robes and left with Garreth for the Great Hall. Many people stared as Garreth and Charlemaine walked up some stairs into the Entrance Hall. They were just about to walk through the huge double doors when Charlemaine Stopped Garreth by grabbing his hand.

"What's the matter?" Asked Garreth.

"I'm scared." Charlemaine whispered.

"why?"

"Everyone is going to look at me." She said looking down.

"Well then come to this side," He said leading her to the left side of him. "And you wont be able to see them looking. They walked in and many people watched as they sat down. The Slytherins were all looking down the table and whispering to their friends.

"What's your name?" Said a girl across from them.

"Charlemaine" She timidly answered back. Garreth was soon listening to an in depth conversation of all the teachers, classes, and other things in Hogwarts. He looked down the table to see Malfoy starring at Charlemaine completely ignoring his girlfriend who was talking into his ear. Malfoy glanced at Garreth, who in turn shot him a nasty look. Malfoy smirked then turned to whisper something into Pansy's ear. She let out a shrill laugh; Garreth looked away positive that nothing Malfoy said could be good.

Garreth got to see Charlemaine when she first saw the enchanted Ceiling, and when the food appeared in front of her for the first time. It made him feel immensely happy to see her laughing and talking to other people. Soon the feast was over and they went up to Dumbledore's Office where all the Heads of Houses met them. And as if it were the start of term Charlemaine was sorted into a house.

"Gryffindor!" shouted the sorting hat enthusiastically. Garreth's heart sank. He told himself that Charlemaine wasn't going to end up in his house. But that still didn't lessen his disappointment. So he wandered slowly back to his room. It seemed very empty without Charlemaine and her things. He went to bed hoping that he would be able to meet Charlemaine in the Great Hall in the morning.

A.N. Hey sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I was just busy with softball and a vacation up to Michigan. But it's longer than the other chapters. Please review and tell me what you think. -


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Scathing 

Garreth awoke earlier than usual. He rushed through his morning routine then hurried to the Great Hall. He was hoping to be able to talk with Charlemaine during breakfast. But he had a feeling of letdown when he did not spot her anywhere. So he slumped over away from the rest of the Slytherins. He then helped himself to breakfast. Every once and a while he would look around to see if she had arrived, but unfortunately only got some odd stares which turned into whispers. More people left and entered the Great Hall. Then, with her face glowing, Charlemaine entered the hall. She positively smiled her heart away when she spotted him; she took the seat next to him. Whispers erupted all around.

"Hogwarts is so much more beautiful than I could imagine." Charlemaine started in a rush. "The Gryffindor common room is amazing. Oh and Hermione, one of my roommates, says she knows you." She looked at Garreth expectantly.

"Oh yeah. She helped me buy you your clothes and stuff that onetime in Hogsmeade." He said this more to himself than to Charlemaine.

"Hey what do you think your doing here?" said a large boy with a raspy voice. "Get lost Gryffindor." Charlemaine stared at him blankly then glared and reluctantly left the table. Garreth sat there flabbergasted. He then chased after her.

"Charlemaine wait!" Said Garreth in low tones. She turned around almost at once. "Don't listen to them, you can sit where ever you want. Look there's even some Ravenclaws over there now."

"No, I don't think I want to sit with people who behave like idiots." She said this obviously offended. "No offense to you of course. I'm sure there are some Slytherins that don't act that way." She looked at Garreth brightly again.

"So what classes do you have?" He asked when she took her seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Actually I don't have any at the moment. Professor McGonagall has to test me on my magical abilities in order to know what classes I should take." She looked suddenly nervous.

"Don't worry you'll do fine." After all the reading she had done and once she got a wand Garreth was sure she could do every spell she had read about. Plus she was eager to learn and please. With a fleeting good bye he left for his first class of the day. Unfortunately Arthimancy was rather difficult which proved to take all of his efforts. So he was distracted for most of that class. But Charms was quite boring, Professor Flitwick was giving them a rather boring lecture on transforming objects into other counterparts. Bored as he was it was surprising that he caught the tail end of a conversation behind him.

"And did you hear about Garreth Stone?" A girl whispered. "Everyone says that the new girl was staying in his room. Lord knows what they were doing in there."

"Shhh!" said her friend. "He could hear you!"

"I don't care. That's just sick. Sick!" 

"Shhh!" Both girls snickered behind him. Garreth had a sinking feeling. _Is this why everyone was whispering in the corridors when I walked by? _Now Garreth could not wait until lunch, which was only minutes away. Finally the end of class bell rang and Garreth once again hurried to the Great Hall. He spotted her at the table at once; she was the only one whose hair went past the bench. Which gave him the humorous thought of someone accidentally sitting on it.

"So? How did the tests go?" Asked Garreth when he reached her.

"Oh I think I did terrible!" she replied turning into hysterics. "I accidentally hit Professor McGonagall with a shield charm. She said that it was often with wandless that it was harder to aim, but I still feel terrible. She is going to take me to Diagon Alley next week to get a wand."

"So you don't have any of your schedule?"

"Oh yes!" she said pulling out a piece of paper. Garreth took it instinctively.

"Look." He said smiling. "We have Care of Magical Creatures together. And Defense Against the Dark Arts. And of course Potions." "Care of Magical Creatures is next Class you're coming right?"

"No I have the rest of the day off. But I'll see you at dinner. Then you could show me around Hogwarts." This last statement seemed to be more of a question.

"So, other than this morning, how has everyone been treating you?"

"Oh wonderful, especially all of the Gryffindors."

"Good. Good." If she didn't know what people were saying about them then he felt that they didn't need to talk about it. "Well I'll see you later then."

"Yes see you later." Garreth walked back to the Slytherin table to eat his lunch.

A.N. Hey everyone. Sorry it took me so long to post a chapter, and in my opinion a slightly boring one. Well I just got back from Florida. Me and my sis played in the softball world series. So that kinda got in the way of writing. Well thank you to all my readers.


	7. Chapter 7

Discoveries

Charlemaine was walking back to the Gryffindor common room. And everyone was staring and whispering as she walked by. She did not understand this. She did not hear much of any of the conversations, but everyone had snide looks on their faces. She said the password to the fat lady and climbed through the portrait hole. Hermione and Ginny were both sitting at the fire working on some homework. They both stopped talking abruptly. Hermione and Ginny were both really nice, but now Charlemaine felt that they were keeping something from her.

"What is all the whispering about? I feel like I'm walking around with toilet paper stuck to the bottom of my shoe." Stated Charlemaine getting more and more angry. "Is this how Hogwarts treats all of it's new students?"

"No, no, no!" said Hermione standing up. "We didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It's just that everyone is saying that you were…. doing _it_ with Garreth Stone. We know that you probably were not because you just don't seem to be that kind of per-." Charlemaine had turned a sick shade of gray/green and ran to the girls bathroom feeling as if she could throw up.

**Flash back**

A girl about the age of fourteen was dressed in a waitress's outfit walking around with a few mugs and bottles in her hands. She was cleaning a table when a student from Hogwarts ordered a butter beer.

"Extra beer." Said the blond headed boy. She brought him a regular butter beer. "What's your name?" Asked the boy.

" 'Lemaine." She said thinking it would be better to not give him her real name in case anyone ever talked to her dad.

"No last name?" The group of boys around him started to laugh.

"Would you like anything else _sir?_" She said trying to keep herself composed. When he said nothing else she walked away to take another group's order. When she was walking back to deliver their drinks she tripped over something and fell, face forward, to the ground sending the glass and drink everywhere. Her skirt had flown up to reveal her underwear. The boys at the table were roaring with laughter. The blond boy recoiled his foot to erase the evidence. Charlemaine quickly righted herself and began to gather up the broken glass.

"Don't worry about it honey." Said another waitress repairing the glasses with magic.

"Go and clean yourself up." Charlemaine looked down and realized her hands were bleeding. She quickly left the room, happy for an excuse. After bandaging her had the other waitress entered the bathroom.

"Are you ok?" She asked sincerely. " You seem to be getting hurt a lot lately."

"Yeah." Charlemaine said softly answering the question and agreeing to the statement.

"What happened to your legs?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"You have bruises all over your thighs. You haven't been doing it with anyone have you?" Charlemaine blushed and felt sick.  
"No of course not. I accidentally fell down a tree yesterday; luckily I didn't break my neck."

"You just need to be more careful." Said the other waitress not totally convinced.

**End of flashback**

Charlemaine felt the same way she did then as she did now.

"Charlemaine" said Hermione outside the bathroom stall. "We didn't mean to hurt your feelings, honestly."

"If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone, not a soul?" Hermione looked at Ginny who nodded.

"We promise." She said for both her and Ginny. Charlemaine took a deep breath.

"When I was little my dad sexually abused me. Well, actually, it was until I came here he abused me." Both girls were standing with shocked expressions on their faces. "But I escaped him by running into the forbidden forest. My home actually wasn't that far from here, but I had no shoes and it was cold and rainy. When I first saw Garreth he scared me; him being a boy and all. But he tried to help me, and I knew I was safe."

"Oh my God." Hermione let out. "We had no idea." Charlemaine opened the stall door. Her eyes were red, but she looked ok.

"It feels so good to get it out." she said. She began to laugh. "I thought I would have to keep to myself. I had to keep telling myself that it is no one else's business, but everyone asks me questions and I have to be careful of what I say." Hermione and Ginny were still taking the blow.

"When you asked us to keep a secret I thought it was about you liking Garreth or something." Said Ginny. "Do you like him?" Charlemaine blushed. "You do, I know that look."

"Sure I like him, but not enough to what everyone is saying I did with him."

"So it's just a crush." Added Hermione, taking the seriousness out of the conversation. " You know there's a Christmas dance coming up. We need to get him to ask you."

"No, don't ask him to. I don't want to go." Said Charlemaine. The girls began to walk back to the girls' dormitory.

"Yeah you do. How could you not." Stated Hermione.

"I have no money, which means no dress."

"Oh don't worry we'll help you with that. When are you going to see him again?"

"At dinner of course."

"No, I mean alone."

"Well, I mean to invite him to come to Diagon Alley with me and McGonagall."

" Operation D.A.N.C.E. Commences!" Laughed Hermione.

"D.A.N.C.E?" Asked Charlemaine  
" Date who is Agreeable, Nice, Cute, and Electable."

"What?" Shouted Charlemaine and Ginny.

"Ha ha ha ha.!"

A.N. Hi all!! Sorry for taking so long to update. School and softball has been taking up a lot of time right now.(especially school.) Thank you True Nimbus for driving me to write this chapter.

Happy Thanksgiving!!


	8. Chapter 8

Regrets

Charlemaine immediately regretted telling Hermione and Ginny everything. Actually she regretted telling them about Gareth more than her past. Every time he was around she would blush when she caught their eyes. To make things worse Gareth had noticed this change in Charlemaine. She felt embarrassed every time he talked to her, even though she always secretly craved he would.

"What's the matter with you lately?" He asked her in Care of Magical Creatures. _Why does he have to ask such stupid questions? _Charlemaine thought angrily. She internally blamed Hermione and Ginny for his question.

"It's just what everyone has been saying about us; it makes me uncomfortable." It was a half true statement. She didn't like what people were saying about them, but she didn't particularly care what other people thought.

"Oh, you heard about that." Was all he said. He looked as if he was in deep thought. "Are you excited about going to Diagon Alley on Saturday?"

"Oh yes!" She said exuberantly. She was grateful that he had changed the subject, and they began to pay attention to class once again.

When Saturday rolled around Charlemaine could not wait to go to Diagon Alley. She was so ready to have a wand. And when she entered Professor McGonagall's office she was surprised to see that Garreth was already there.

"Ah, Miss Hanson. Are you ready to go?" Said professor McGonagall. She nodded and smiled. They flood to the Leaky Cauldron and entered Diagon Alley. They first went to Olivanders where she picked out a wand; it took forever. Afterwards Professor McGonagall had to help Mr. Olivander repair his shop. She ended up with a wand twelve inches long and made of boxelder wood and a unicorn filly hair. After that they went and got a new cauldron and potions kit. Charlemaine decided not to get new robes and books, although Professor McGonagall insisted, she was already taking so much money from the school. After they were done shopping they decided to get some ice cream. It was there were Charlemaine and Garreth finally got to talk in private.

"So how have all the Gryffindors been treating you?" Garreth asked licking his Color Changing ice cream.

"Oh, they're all so wonderful and nice. Hermione and Ginny always help me with my classes. I think that you would like them."

"I have met them before. As a matter-of-fact they helped me pick out the clothes and stuff I got you."

"Really? That's funny." They both paused not really knowing what to say. Charlemaine's gaze wandered around freely. She could not believe what luck she had to finally be able to experience this place. Suddenly she recognized some one in the crowd of bustling people.

"Is that Malfoy?" she asked loud enough for professor McGonagall to hear. His face showed surprise as he heard her words. The Professor recognized him immediately put him in a full body-binding spell.

"I'm sorry to cut this short Miss Hanson and Mr. Stone, but we have to get him back to the school. You are in the most dire trouble Mr. Malfoy." She said glaring at him. "I could get you expelled for this." All he did was stare forcibly at Charlemaine.

"So how did your date go today?" asked Ginny later that evening.

"It wasn't a date." Said Charlemaine walking into their dormitory.

"Whatever. So what happened?"

"Well I got my wand and then…"

"What?" asked Hermione walking trough the door.

"Then I got my new cauldron and potion set. And then we went for ice cream. But right went we got to talking and having fun I saw Malfoy. Professor McGonagall caught him and he's in big trouble now." Charlemaine remembered the look that Malfoy had given her. "I think he's really mad at me. What if he tries to do something?"

"He won't do anything. He's just a lot of talk." Said Hermione. "So did you ask Garreth to the dance?"

"NO." she said blushing. "I am not going to ask him anything."

"I guess we'll just have to convince him to ask you."

"No! Don't say anything to him. Just let it be, if he wants to take me he'll ask me." Charlemaine closed her curtains on her four-poster bed, and went to bed. She felt bad for going off on them, but she was tired of them always talking about her and Garreth.

It was the next morning and Charlemaine was walking to lunch. She had her hand on her wand in her pocket. She was excited to be able to do magic properly, and could not wait till her classes the next day. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. It roughly pulled her back and shoved her against a wall in a secret passage. Her heart was beating frantically. She tried to kick her assailant, but he blocked her legs with his.

"Do you realize how much trouble you got me in?" said his drawling voice in her ear. She did not reply. "My father had to come down to the school in order to get me out of suspension. Do you know who my father is?" Asked Malfoy squeezing her arms.

"No." She murmured softly.

"Well you better hope you never will. You better keep this between the two of us. Understand?"

"Yes." With that he slipped out of the passageway.

Charlemaine's legs shook as if they had a mind of their own. She could not believe what had just happened. She quickly ran away as fast as she could out onto the Hogwart's grounds; where no one could find her.


End file.
